


勇

by suneasunea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suneasunea/pseuds/suneasunea
Summary: 而萨姆相信他们可以一起经历无数种人生，完全不同的人生，却都是可以拥有彼此的人生。





	勇

**Author's Note:**

> *题目源自杨千嬅的同名歌曲，同时可当bgm收听。  
*在梦里平行时空会产生交错来源于朋友柠的一条微博脑洞

去吻一下你的弟弟吧。玛丽说道，她往后捋了捋头发，冬日的静电就像萨姆调皮的小拇指头，把她金色的、柔软的长发一次次打乱。迪恩踮起脚尖，吻了吻萨姆的额头，火车到站了，他听着铁轨规律性的响声，忽然联想到了昨天刚学的词组。人生。规律的人生，有计划的人生。

他们按部就班的上了车，这个平凡到无从指点的行为，形成了温彻斯特一家全部的生活。

01

迪恩在七点之后接到了萨姆的电话，他们一般不怎么联系，因为好几年前的一件没头没尾的事情。萨姆问他有没有准备食物，迪恩想了想，除了每年都会端过去的一个苹果派之外，他还尝试着做了一小碗红莓苔子果酱，萨姆在那边漫不经心地应了一声，迪恩有些尴尬，于是问他要不要搭车。

“不了。”萨姆清了清嗓子，“同事的新车，他说跟我顺路。”迪恩把果酱放进冰箱里，赞叹这是一个绝佳的、找不出破绽的理由。

迪恩把电话撂下，穿着外套让自己轰隆一声倒在床上。和萨姆近几年的生分和隔阂是他从未料想过的，他们试图变得亲密了，可那一次荒唐的尝试倒是令所有事情都变得更糟。

迪恩打开电视，固定的CBS频道和调至无声的剧集，走进浴室需要的步数每天不差毫厘，今天热水的温度与昨天相同的烫手、令人焦躁，浴液瓶子上懒懒地挂着一个标签。迪恩愣了愣神，在水溢出浴缸之前，他回到童年的书桌。碎纸片和剪刀，被划破的手，字母的贴纸和透明胶带零碎地散在一起，他想为萨姆做出构想中五彩斑斓的标签，他想让萨姆在第一次触到这世界的事物时，第一次涌出好奇时，就能应上语言的节奏，他教会萨姆单词的发音，捧着那双手，第一次探索这个世界。约翰，他们那不善言辞的父亲曾说迪恩是一个细心的哥哥。他将会把萨姆照顾的很好。他们将成为亲密无间的兄弟俩。也是并肩同行的朋友。

迪恩爱萨姆胜过这世上的一切。他愿意为他的弟弟保持一整天的安静，愿意从牛奶麦片到夜里双层的床褥，约翰说迪恩在照顾萨姆的时候，会变成一个沉默但温柔的小男孩。

等回过神的时候，迪恩让自己浸在洗澡水的温度里，企图唤醒自己，童年就像一个幌子，童年只是一种象征性的抚慰，童年是虚幻的果酒。萨姆早就在十几岁的夜晚对他甩出一句真相，他们不是一个世界的人，永远不会是。

迪恩不知道是从什么时候开始搞不懂萨姆到底在想什么，等他意识到的时候，萨姆已经像一个成长过速的陌生人，骨节在不知名的夜里拼命拔高、生长，那些抿着嘴的表情是一个告别的符号。一只船离开了岸，尽管它还不知道要向哪里漂泊。

迪恩洗完澡又坐了一会儿准备出去透透气，他发动车辆，然后发现自己哪里也不想去。于是他打开车窗让夜风钻了进来，然后用一罐啤酒接住了这个夜里漂浮着的寒冷，也用它彻底放弃了出走的计划。他感觉自己像是一个无足轻重的复制品，在现实的流水线里，重复着自己的生命——一模一样的一种工程。

迪恩透过窗户玻璃看着外面的草坪，好模糊，车窗上还留着未干的雨迹。

02

“该清理一下我的宝贝儿了。”迪恩拖长声音，把车钥匙甩的叮当叫唤，“你看这雨下的，怎么脏兮兮的。”

迪恩摇上车窗，咬了一口发凉的牛肉汉堡，一片小西红柿掉了出来，萨姆盯着他摇了摇头。

“变形怪如果想学你吃汉堡的样子，那他们永远都不会得逞。”萨姆最近特别喜欢扯着嘴角笑他的哥哥，可能是因为他想多笑一笑，但是对着迪恩的面，他没法真正的笑出来。迪恩只剩一年时间了，这该死的一切。他有时候想趁迪恩熟睡的时候把车一路开到夏威夷，就那样该死的不负责任的放松一下，他们为什么不可以做那个撒手的人？虽然每次这样的想法挤破头顶后，萨姆又开始陷入无限的自责。

“萨米，我们一路开到俄亥俄去，拔了这群狼人的牙齿做项链。”迪恩刻意想活跃气氛，但看得出他失败了。

结果迪恩的肩膀被扯了一个巨大的血口子，血哗哗地淌着，那口子豁着就像一个荒唐的暗示，萨姆不断地默念着，慌乱地深呼吸，嘿，没事的，你要习惯处理这种情况，你要开始试着提前接受它。

哦，去它的吧，这该死的一切，这太残忍了。

在解决了最后一个狼人有些发臭的躯体后，萨姆终于能去看看他倒在墙边的哥哥还好不好。迪恩轻轻地喘息着，眼睛却出奇地亮，由于失血过多，他开始吃力地瓮动着那石灰色的嘴唇，讲一些年代久远的胡话。

萨姆撕下衣服为迪恩努力包扎地完美无缺，虽然那血总是隔一会儿就渗出来一次，不得不重新裹上一层新的。萨姆也开始犯蠢了，他开始害怕迪恩的血就这样流完了。迪恩虚弱地抽搐着，试图向萨姆解释十几岁的那次感恩节小事故，他不是故意的。他从未想让萨姆在父亲面前出丑。他们一共也没能完整地度过几个感恩节。

“嘿，我知道的，我知道的，你不要说话了。”萨姆把手指放在迪恩的嘴唇上，那两片落叶一般即将凋零的嘴唇，渐渐停止了振动，在迪恩失血过多昏过去之前，他告诉萨姆，他实在冷的厉害，于是萨姆用手捂热着他哥哥的脸、胸口和腹部，就像他们回到童年，却翻转了个儿。

03

“我是外星人，但我爱我的哥哥。我的哥哥告诉我，自由是一生中最重要的事情。我的心愿是，在八月份和我的哥哥去大峡谷看海。”

迪恩想着想着忽然苦笑起来，萨姆小时候自称外星人，振振有词地论述过这是多么必要的事情，迪恩都不记得那会儿萨姆有多小了，是一个在圣诞节宴会读出自己的日记也只会骄傲的年纪，但是迪恩在一旁蔫蔫儿地羞红了脸，像个胡萝卜吃了一半就被捉住的兔子。

“我以后将会回到我的家乡去，它是一颗很小、很远的星星。那里不分白天和黑夜，也不计算时间。我想带我的哥哥一起走，因为他总说没有时间完成他的作业，在我的星星上，我们将有用不完的时间，我们可以数更多的星星，然后整夜的搭建属于我们的帐篷，要比现在你们所见到的那个搭的好多了。”

当然这剩下的内容只有迪恩一个人能看见，他摸了摸萨姆柔软的头发，把牛奶凉到适合的温度，他的耐心全都献给了他小小的萨米。他甚至会相信他弟弟编织的那个伟大的梦，去星星上探险，他们一定会成为不平凡的人。

电梯一阵阵运行着，父母执意要住在这上了年纪的楼房里，既不方便，又不舒服。迪恩几乎能听见它的躯体深处偶尔隐约地传来几声咳嗽，然后他发现了更糟糕的事情，他并没有父母家的钥匙，只能用空着的另一只手去敲了敲门。

萨姆竟比自己先到——迪恩望着弟弟为自己开了门，却一时间找不出句合适的话。他们不小心对视了一眼，在短暂的尴尬中，迪恩还发现父母的客厅早已换了布局，他与萨姆童年时搭建的那顶帐篷连其缀满星星的地毯终于不见了踪影，他又凝视回萨姆，却发现他的弟弟一直心不在焉。

“萨米，带了一些食物来吗？”迪恩试图从这里打破僵局。

“买了些。”萨姆回过神来，却依然不想多吐出几个字。

“发生了什么吗？”迪恩卸下外套，走进屋里找了个地方坐下，连坐下的姿势都成了安慰。

“你大概不会想知道的。”萨姆像含了口苦艾酒一般脸色发白（要知道，萨姆最近在尝试着远离一切酒精。）迪恩把萨姆挂在旁边的外套理了理，然后背对着他小声道，“说吧萨姆，起码你应该先告诉我。”

没人作证，但迪恩近乎笃定的认为就在青春期之前，萨姆还把自己看作勇气的来源。萨姆害怕的事情并不符合这个世界的规则，迪恩到了现在联想起萨姆绕着木桩子走的背影，还会嗤嗤发笑，只是小姑娘这个词只能在心底自娱自乐了，迪恩已经忘记了跟萨姆随意开开玩笑的场景是怎样的，自从那个不忍回忆的转折点之后。

迪恩总认为自己不懂的事情有太多了，他有时候无法形容爱是什么，如果他看见太阳，第一个想到的就是萨姆在十岁时煎的鸡蛋和不该淋上的枫糖浆，那可以说他用自己的灵魂在托着对他兄弟的这份爱，可他想不透，这份爱该怎样被描述，它甚至带着一份私隐性，庞大而牢固地栖居在自己生命的根部。

于是他无法习惯萨姆开始把所有的秘密都压抑着，那些石块儿若是哪天终于滚落，他怕他的弟弟会永远堕入遍体鳞伤的深渊。

“我要离开美国，有一个机会，你知道，也算是我的一个理想。”

“有些不切实际对吧，就跟我编造的一样。哈。”萨姆苦笑了一下，就像他嘲讽那些三流小说里故作的转折。

“我们的生活就是三流小说，我亲爱的哥哥。”萨姆没有喝酒却像自生了醉意，他没有压低声音地表示着自己所有的不悦，他甚至没有叫出迪恩的名字，只是自顾自的离开沙发，走到卧室旁边。

“但是我向往进入一部恶俗的小说，起码我还能自己经历一些波折。”萨姆打开门，然后又停下动作，“迪恩，他们甚至没有给我一个机会去犹豫，就把它又分给了别人。我甚至没有自己去思考的权利，没有选择家庭、思念你，或是选择彻底脱离这一切的那种，专属于我的重大时刻，人生的抉择时刻。就像我好不容易梦见了什么，就被窗外的喇叭声给惊醒了。”

迪恩没吭声，他觉得自己不该注意萨姆言语里那块细节，关于仅仅是思念他的细节。他甚至觉得自己留意到这个细节会显得那么混蛋。

“我很抱歉，萨米，但你知道，它也算真的来过，它毕竟，存在过。”迪恩低下头看见萨姆的影子在灯光里糊成了一团，忽然觉得肩膀有些冷。

“什么都没有存在过，迪恩。”然后是关门声，很小的一声，细腻地咯噔了一声，就像心里面的纽扣脱落了，可迪恩被那弱小的声响直震得发抖。他努力平复颤抖的肩膀，喉腔里悲伤的金属腥味儿却像沉默的死亡一般弥漫着。

04

萨姆把房门关上，坐在迪恩身旁，想捕捉他哥哥微弱的呼吸，好让它永恒地持续。迪恩的呼吸也是他生命所必需的声响，他们的血是交融而相合的，可是命运把他们牢牢系在一起后，又要用一把锋利的小刀沿着骨肉隔开。

萨姆摩挲着迪恩没来得及刮的胡茬，脸上结痂的伤口已呈暗红色，迪恩的呼吸太轻了，失血过多的脸色就像被洒了层不真实的颜料般，糊住了真实的迪恩，真实的迪恩该有的生气。

萨姆久久地凝望着迪恩，就像要望到那颗千疮百孔的心里头，他有时候渴望自己的目光也是一种呼唤，他站在迪恩身边，总希望迪恩可以明白，但现在他什么都不再强求，就算迪恩要永远被自己的秘密蒙在鼓里，那样活着也好，只要迪恩可以活着，可以痛快的活着。

萨姆为迪恩涂上药，再次小心翼翼地包扎了一遍豁开的伤口，迪恩被一阵剧烈的疼痛叫醒，努力撑开眼皮瞄了瞄他的弟弟，费力的呼吸加上惨白的脸色让迪恩显得有些陌生，萨姆真想握住自己那颗心嘱咐它别再作痛了，它缩紧的样子像受了厄运的鞭策一般，它折磨着萨姆，萨姆想迪恩一定更痛吧，他真想伸出手去擦掉他哥哥额头上的冷汗。

迪恩咳了咳，喘气的声音就像被什么堵住了一样艰难，他停顿了一下，嗓子里如同破了个洞，又倒吸了几口凉气。“萨米。”他呼唤弟弟的名字，然后把萨姆的手攥进他冰凉的掌心，“萨米。”他大概只有力气说这个词语了，他的名字则是一切，萨姆用另一只手包住迪恩有些颤抖的，冰凉凉的手。现在他们的手紧紧交缠在一起，仿佛一切都只为这一刻的沸腾而已。

迪恩还是咳出了一口血，大概是刚刚只注意到了外伤，然而内脏却也受创严重。迪恩的眼神逐渐失去了焦点，萨姆用手指将他嘴唇边的血洇开了一些，像绽开的墨迹一样，刺眼的蔓延着，接着萨姆俯身吻了上去，他触到了那块儿血迹，把那红色抹开了，像一朵濒死的花，他们努力凌驾于死亡之上，他们用力地穿透死亡，他们合着血亲吻，再把泪融化在舌头上。他们的爱很烫，连死亡的帐幔也能烧穿。

“你会留在这儿吗？无论何时？”迪恩在吻的缝隙中艰难地挤出了几个字，他干裂的唇和血迹都被萨姆吻了个遍。萨姆凝望了一会儿他的哥哥，为这问题的理所当然甚至于无需思考，只需本能而微笑，他笑得好看极了，迪恩都看得有些呆了。

“直到最后一刻。”

05

“直到最后一刻。”午夜的电视台连台词都夸张了些，但萨姆羡慕那语气中的肯定。他已经把日子过糊涂了，不知哪里是故事的开头，又是否存在一个像样的尽头。哈，也许根本就不存在一个故事。

萨姆的书架里放着好几本雷蒙德·钱德勒，但他已经很久不翻书了，也许是因为腰椎总是隐隐传来疼痛，他不知道迪恩是否也会有这个问题。该死，他连迪恩具体是什么工作都不再清楚。腰椎的反叛、房屋的空洞、戒酒的焦躁，还有，寂寞感，要命一般地俯身，灌进他的脑袋里，成为不清不楚的焦虑。他感觉所有的失望都可以攀上他的神经，可是这种时刻，他想到的只有迪恩，出奇地，或是情理之中的。他想念迪恩，即使他们刚刚见过一面，在生疏而尴尬的空气里他们已经无法交流，在他们小时候慢慢踩过去的地板上，一切都变了，但是几乎没人注意到。

他想念迪恩低着头笨拙地让两只被冷水砸的皱巴巴的手钻进手套里的样子，迪恩还能戴着那手套踮起脚尖，端下一锅热牛奶，迪恩的胳膊总是无法让牛奶平稳地全数落进萨姆的杯子里去，但萨姆记得那些白色的星星点点飞溅的样子，迪恩总是让牛奶加温到刚刚好的温度，于是它们轻轻地、偶尔落在萨姆的手背上时，萨姆都能感觉到一阵温暖。那时候他经常梦见牛奶雨、牛角面包制成的小船，迪恩在前面指引方向，即使是这么小的船，他也威风的像个船长。

他想念迪恩，想念迪恩的一切，甚至想念那一次青春期的叛逆，迪恩被自己吓得手足无措的样子。他哥哥的脸色第一次在自己面前变得惨白，原因则充满了黑色幽默。萨姆说，我爱你。可惜的是这句我爱你凌驾于一切之上，萨姆的心腾腾地烧着，而迪恩不敢回应萨姆的眼神，迪恩怕被点燃了，迪恩有义务一桶接一桶地浇自己冷水。这场荒谬之火不该将他们一同吞噬。萨姆也转过头去。他想吻迪恩，这太疯狂了，他满脑子涨满迪恩微红着眼眶的模样，他想咬住迪恩的下嘴唇，他冲动极了——甚至渴望迪恩的目光中实实在在地映着自己的影子，可萨姆清晰地意识到自己的爱是那么来势汹汹，他更怕伤害了迪恩，他只希望迪恩一切如常，他愿迪恩永远拥有一切最简单的快乐。

于是萨姆试图挽回，说挽回都显得理想主义了一些，他试着想把一切拉回正轨，起码清除他们之间因为过火的摩擦而累积的痂。

萨姆并不知道爱总能让人变成烧坏脑袋的笨蛋，他糊涂极了，他一再地办傻事，根源却是因为他过分热爱迪恩，这爱令人心软，而蔫掉的紫茄子可不能主宰明晰的试听。

萨姆邀请迪恩去听音乐会，试图恢复彼此最平常的相处，但是在黑暗中，当音乐流动在空间内直达高潮的那一刻，他们接了吻，萨姆的手紧紧压着迪恩的手，不知不觉中又交握在一起，迪恩并没有抗拒，他沉默地任萨姆吻着，手心变得很热，像他们偷偷攥住了白日辛辣的阳光，如果不攥紧，这地方将如同夏季一样明亮，而他们将赤裸裸地被呈现于众人面前。

萨姆尝到了那双唇，一双湿润而苦涩的唇，那是贯穿他生命的知觉与味道，那是他血液的纹理，而现在，他或许是豁出了一切，他张狂地占有着那一切，占有迪恩，再与他相融，就像他们诞生的本初。

从那个吻之后，一切都变了，当然他们无法成为爱人，甚至再无法成为该成为的一切。

06

萨姆回想刚刚的吻，接着轻轻关上灯，刚刚的灯光下，迪恩的泪痕像是几乎干涸的小沟，只是晕花着旁边赤红色的伤痕。

迪恩感觉浑身都在疼，却做了一个格外实在的梦，梦里的小时候弥漫着萨米刚刚喝完牛奶后洒在了衬衫上的气息，通过漫长的回廊，午后的钟声飘荡在风里，迪恩梦见的老房子里有一间灯饰繁重的书房，日久失色的墙壁似乎能混合进书堆中某一本的封面，有一顶帐篷，旁边的书桌上散落着纸片。就像曾经的人生一般，迪恩看着这些陌生的记忆，却能回想起当时心脏的跳动，呼吸声，和房子里食物的香气。他清楚地感觉到了另一个截然不同的世界，他能感受到那种生命的交融，却又朝平行的地方滑去。

他在梦里经历了最平凡的生活，庸常而无所事事的，虚度光阴的，甚至觉得生命过分地漫长，然后就吞下了果味的酸奶麦片。电视机也是彻夜嗡嗡地响，在那里，他却变得有些胆怯、琐碎，但一切平和，唯一的伤痕是切菜时留下的疤。他甚至能回忆起办公桌上的日程表和过度寡淡的约会，还有萨姆与自己莫名的隔阂来自彼此过度热烈，甚至不应出现在日常生活中的爱。迪恩在梦里摇着头笑出声来，生活和蔼下来的时候却给了过分封闭的空间，从不知道另一番惊险的他们就像梦游一般拥挤在小小的世界里，一边被困，一边被抚慰，一边通过艰难的方式去领略、接受着彼此。而在醒来的世界里，冒险永无尽头，伤口和告别却也同样，还有痛，还有眼泪。但令这一切美与恶交融、和解又拓展其身的，是爱，是永永远远贯穿他们全部，那样的爱。

他们终于拥有了平静的苹果派生活，尽管不算美满，但是连一点点琐碎而庸常的烦恼也能让迪恩向往，他们不再受流浪与必须要成为的英雄的牵制，只是想尽力过好自己的人生罢了。

迪恩摸了摸自己的嘴唇，还是热的，萨姆的温度还未散去，心也还是热的——心将永远是热的。如果梦里的人能听见就好了。

迪恩感到了抚慰，他们的确可以拥有另一种人生。他忽然感触到漫长的时间，就连生命的倒计时都不再令他恐惧，迪恩明白，他跟萨姆将要写下更多的故事。

07

迪恩醉醺醺的开了门，他已经很久没有这样彻底的醉过了，但是总有一丝残余的理智还在吊着他，不让他彻底地掉进那个充满失望的陷阱，迪恩不清楚那一缕该死的执念是什么，像勒着他的脖子一样，带来的只有焦虑和干呕的错觉。

但当他打开门的那一刻就明白了。

萨姆站在门口，迪恩甚至误以为自己在梦游，但午夜的呓语却没有在他耳边旋转。在梦里迪恩反复遇见年少的萨姆，萨姆打开门就伏在了自己的肩膀上，梦里面萨姆还小，还没有长高，于是也就还没有经历过青春期的远走和成年后的沉默。

可是眼前的萨姆比自己高出了一头，笑得时候不小心露出了抬头纹，头发像是很久没有打理过的模样，那红红的鼻尖提醒自己还没有睡着，一切都是眼前正在发生的。

船驶回来了，迪恩在心里听见了悠远处翻滚的水声。

萨姆还在笑，迪恩不知道他在笑什么，他觉得奇怪，眯缝着眼睛看向他已经长大的弟弟，他总是不知道他在想什么，可他知道有时候萨姆比他要勇敢，迪恩向往那种坦诚。

迪恩觉得晕眩，可能是因为酒精真的积的太满了，他闭上眼睛，想要向后倒去。

然后他被萨姆整个地拥进了怀里，酒气在他们的吻中旋转，迪恩在那一刻体会到了很多东西，比如爱、比如热望、比如相信、比如义无反顾，他想让自己留在今晚的疯狂中，他享受这一刻所有事物带来的沉醉，他什么都没有考虑，这该死的生活，是时候撕开它的假面了。

他想，他与萨姆就像两个平凡的英雄，虽然已经疲倦的说不出话，但还是勇敢的要命，甚至赤诚。

谁也不会知道萨姆在那晚是怎么做出的这个决定。

但是萨姆知道，如果他和迪恩有机会过另一种人生的话，也许他们只会把彼此留在生命的最后，开一辆老车，让车轮卷着所有悲哀不幸或是幸福的尘土，朝永无止尽的方向驶去。

而萨姆相信他们可以一起经历无数种人生，完全不同的人生，却都是可以拥有彼此的人生。

FIN


End file.
